


Welcome To My Nightmare

by GinFourEight



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Thramsay - Freeform, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinFourEight/pseuds/GinFourEight
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos a mi pesadilla!Here is where I will post illustrations of the thoughts that keep me awake at night.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Welcome To My Nightmare

This would have been early on in the dungeon of the Dreadfort, not long after Winterfell.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome!


End file.
